Solange Dara
Solange is VDA's District 14 female tribute. Please don't user her without my permission. Information Name: Solange Dara District: 14 Gender: Female Age: 18 Appearance: Solange is an athletic girl, so her body is fit and has some muscles. She has a body more developed compared to the other girls in the district. She has dark skin, and deep dark grey eyes. She has long and flowing dark brown hair, inherited from her mother, which was beautiful as her. Solange has a somewhat height for her age, there are a lot of eighteen years old girls taller than her. Height: 6'0 Personality: Solange is the type of girl that if you don't want to fight, you better not offend her in any way. She gets angry easily, and can be very bloodthirsty if necessary. She is also very selfish and individualist, she puts herself over anyone. She thinks that if something is destined to be hers, no one else can have it. She is also brave and courageous, and she does not have fear or is afraid of killing during a combat. She just wants the pleasure to enter in a combat. Anyway, Solange is after all, trustworthy. If you deposit your trust in her, you will not lose it unless you do something wrong with her. She treats friendship way too serious. Backstory: Solange's family was born into one of the poorest regions of the entire district, and those types of families used to grow together and be very close friends of each other, but Solange's family was not exactly like that. By contrary, her family was one of the most selfish among the families around, and they never were friends of any other family. The Dara family loved the Hunger Games, and her predecessors did not like when District 14 was hidden and they could not participate in it. So, when Solange was still an innocent little girl, her family already showed her many Hunger Games events, and forced Solange to go to a career academy at the district when she was still eight years old. At the career training academy, Solange was one of the best students there. She used to spend almost her entire day throwing spears and training archery at the career academy, and the owner of the place started to believe in her potential. He sometimes would have personal classes with her late at night, and she quickly became one of the most skilled girls in the career academy. When she turned twelve, she was already eligible for the Hunger Games and she would take tesserae just to have her name printed more times in the reaping bowl. She would grab those grains and eat them as her breakfast, or just set it all on fire. Unfornately for her, her name never was called anytime in the reapings, but her trainer said to her volunteer when she had eighteen years old. And she spent the following six years just waiting her name to be called out, but it never was, so she had just one last option. She volunteered to be the female tribute of District 14 and now she is determinated to win the Hunger Games. She needs that. Weapon(s): Solange is an expert with weapons, since she works with them since very early, and with the best weapon instructor of District 14. Herself especilized in working with spears '''and '''archery. Firstly, she can throw a spear correctly, don't matter the distance or the size of her target. Her aim and her precision are very developed, especially for someone who is not even twenty years old. Her skills with archery developed a lot too, she can quickly take a bow and already put an arrow to shoot it fast. Skills: Easy, Solange is just one of the most skilled girls from the entire District 14. Training at the career academy since very early taught her a lot of things, including how to do close combat, even if it becomes hand-to-hand. Her combat instructor teached Solange how to easily dominate your opponent and send them to the ground, where the fight can flow easily to you. She also learned how to run '''fast, and run for long distances also. Before training, she was just the fastest runner of her school, but after her daily training, she became just the fastest sprinter of the whole district. Weaknesses: First of all, Solange is '''ignorant '''and '''arrogant. She thinks she is the most important girl in the world, and no one will ever come to her standards. She treats everyone bad, excluding her close friends, and she bases a lot in the appearance. If you look weak, you have almost zero chances of getting friends with Solange. Solange also is not that good at climbing trees and rocks, to be honest she does not even care about it. Her trainer told her to train sometimes, but she said she didn't need that. Fear: Fear of dying. Token: None. Alliance: Career alliance. Category:District 14 Category:Females Category:18 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:ViniciusdeAssis1999's Tributes Category:Characters